indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
Who Are Those Guys?
Who Are Those Guys? is a four page article about real world history, as it connected to the adventures of Indiana Jones. Written by Kurt Busiek, it was published at the end of the issue #2 (Mexico, March 1916) of ''The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles'' comic series in March 1992, accompanying the events of the comic. It was also reprinted in issue #3 (British East Africa, September 1909) erroneously instead of the article that should have accompanied that story, The Man with the Big Stick. Summary The article examines Pancho Villa, John J. Pershing, and George S. Patton. Setting the context for Pancho Villa, the article describes the history of Mexico in the late 1800s and early 1900s, and the background of Doroteo Arango, the man who would become Pancho Villa. Becoming an outlaw, he fought against the Porfirio Diaz regime, creating a full revolution in 1910 after Diaz's fraudulent presidential re-election. By 1911, Diaz was forced out, but infighting between various factions led to several leaders, including Francisco Madero, Victoriano Huerta, and Venustiano Carranza. Villa controlled portions of northern Mexico and became famous around the world through his charisma and innovative military tactics, such as his taking of Ciudad Juarez, and the attack on Columbus, New Mexico, which prompted US involvement in the revolution. After Carranza's assassination, Villa eventually the offer of immunity and a ranch by Carranza's successor, but was assassinated three years later. In 1920, Mexico began to stabilize under the reforms of Alvaro Obregon and Plutarco Calles. John J. Pershing attended West Point and then distinguished himself in battles against the Apache and Sioux, insisting on discipline and obedience, and learning to speak Apache. While teaching at the University of Nebraska, he earned a law degree, and eventually became an instructor at West Point, and commanded the all-black 10th Cavalry, from which he earned the nickname 'Black Jack'. Transferred to the Philippines, he helped resolve the Moro rebellion against American occupation by studying Moro culture to learn how to keep peace with the least bloodshed. Pershing served in the Russo-Japanese War, and was promoted to brigadier general by President Theodore Roosevelt. Pershing commanded the efforts to capture Pancho Villa, which tested the US military's preparedness for World War I. Pershing commanded the American Expeditionary Force in Europe and insisted that American units serve under American leadership, and not under British or French commands. Though mobilization took a year, American units helped to bring fresh energy to the war, routing the Germans at San Mihiel, and breaking through German lines, ending the war in late 1918. For his efforts, Pershing was named "General of the Armies", a title only once previously given, to George Washington. George S. Patton grew up in a line of military men, and overcame dyslexia to achieve at West Point. He became a champion of motorized combat, showcasing the use of cars in battle against Pancho Villa, and then commanded the first US tank training center in World War I. Unlike Pershing, Patton formed personal bonds with his men. During World War II, Patton won key victories in North Africa and Europe, and discovered that he was the Allied general most feared by the Axis powers. Category:Articles